The Society of
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: ONESHOT! There's a group of strangers of DA island, dressed all in white, and apparently part of a big Society... be afraid. Be VERY afraid... NO YAOI INSIDE!


Note: Yes, I know this is weird, even for me. It just sort of… came to me. Because I was wandering around in an outfit similar to Laurel's… Reviews appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own GX, or the Society of Light, which is actually a part of GX. I do have some nice white tunics. (I'm gonna dye them some nice color, though.)

The boat bumped against the shore, and a figure dressed all in white jumped out and pulled it onto the sand. Several more figures, also all in white, joined her.

After securing the boat, the girl turned to face the island. "Prepare yourself, Duel Academy, the Society has arrived!"

Jaden was walking along happily, humming to himself, when Chazz ran into him.

"Jaden!" Chazz was too relieved to insult the brown-haired duelist, "Thank god I've found you!"

Jaden looked at his friend/rival, confused, "What's up, Chazz? You look all pale, like you've seen a ghost!"

"Worse." Chazz whispered, "Much, much worse. I was going to the card shop to get some of the new booster packs, when I saw… them."

"Who?" Jaden was starting to get worried. Chazz was acting seriously freaked out!

"A group of strangers, talking with some students." Chazz shivered. "They were laughing."

"So?"

"These strangers, they were dressed in white robes. I didn't get too close, but I heard them mention that they were part of a big society."

Jaden was shocked, "The Society of Light! Oh, man! I thought they were gone!"

"So did I!" Chazz was visibly panicking, "We gotta-"

"Hi! I'm Laurel! Who are you?"

The two boys turned to see a girl standing behind them. She was wearing a white tunic that reached half-way down her calves and had long, loose sleeves. A shorter, sleeveless tunic was over top of this, belted at the waist with some white cord, and she wore white knee-socks with white sneakers. Even the bow that held her hair in a ponytail was white!

"Ack! It's one of them!" Chazz tried to hide behind Jaden (a perfectly reasonable thing to do, considering his experiences with the Society!)

"One of who?" Laurel looked around, confused.

"The Society of Light!" Jaden stared at the girl. "Aren't you a member of the Society?"

"The Society of _Light_?" she pushed some brown hair that had escaped from her ponytail off her face. "What's its goal?"

"Um." Jaden and Chazz looked at each other. "To spread the word to others about the wonderfulness of the Light and try to get them to see the Light?"

"_Oh_! That's clever!" Laurel clapped her hands.

Jaden and Chazz looked at each other and then at the girl. "Hunh?"

"Society of Light," she explained, "S. O. L. It spells 'sol'."

"So?" Chazz stepped forward, feeling braver since the girl had made no move to brainwash or convert him.

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Sol is one of the gods of the _sun_, sillies! I can't remember the culture that worshiped Sol, somewhere in Europe, I think, but Sol was definitely a sun god!" She giggled, "That's funny! The name of a group that promotes the light has a name whose acronym is the name of a sun god!"

"So… you're not part of the Society of Light?" Jaden asked.

"Of course not, silly! I'm part of the Society of _Bright_!" the girl smiled happily at the two duelists. "Our goal is to brighten up everyone's day and make people cheerful!"

"I just want to check this before you go any further." Chazz cut in. "You aren't going to brainwash me or force me to join you or take over the world or anything, right?"

Laurel frowned at him, a look of concentration on her face. "You're… Chazz Princeton, right?"

"Yeah." Chazz replied warily.

She jumped back, then braced her feet and leaned slightly forward, arm out, finger pointing at Chazz. "I've heard about you! You're a _pessimist_! You're _negative_! You wear all _black_! You stay away! _BOOOOOO_!!!!!" then she ran off, still yelling, "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! CHAZZ PRINCETON HAS BEEN SPOTTED!"

Jaden looked at Chazz. "That was weird."

Chazz looked mildly shocked. "Yeah."

Surprise! Betcha weren't expecting _that_! BTW, Sol really is a sun god, I just can't remember whose. This is all this story will probably ever be, but I might use the Society of Bright in another story sometime! (They're just too good an idea to pass up!) Other people can use the Society of Bright if they like, just tell me, first, so I can see what you do with them! (because this idea has the potential to be fricken' hilarious!) (muses all nod encouragingly, then calmly take Tie-dyed Trickster to a nice, padded room where she won't hurt herself.) Please review! Reviews are nice! The Society of Bright is pro-reviews!


End file.
